Techniques are known in which, when an incoming call is received by a mobile phone, communication related to the incoming call is performed using another electronic device. For example, a separated mobile phone of wireless headset type, which includes a wireless communication module supporting Bluetooth (registered trademark), has been developed. This technique allows a user to make or receive a phone call with a headset attached to his or her ear and a mobile phone placed inside a bag.